dragon_ball_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
List of villain defeats
This is a full list of villain defeats in Dragon Ball SS. Bold 'indicates a major villain. List Main Story *Ache **Indus Saga: Knocked unconscious by an energy wave from Olant. *Barb **Indus Saga: Knocked unconscious by Bage's Bage Blaster. *Aspar: **Indus Saga: Knocked unconscious by a Heavy Finish from Olant. *Saiba Army **Indus Saga: Are defeated by Olant and Bage **Hell Saga: Defeated by Olant, Bage, Kale, and Ciche **Dragon Ball Saga: Defeated by Frank *'Indus **'Indus Saga': Tries to escape his mech upon viewing Olant's Supremacy Nova, but cannot because a shard off glass that was shattered off the cockpit window by Eed has damaged his ejector seat button. Hit by Olant's Supremacy Nova and vaporised. **Hell Saga: While his systems are being hacked by Ciche, Olant smashes into his cockpit using Supremacy Jet, he grabs Indus and knocks him out. **'Dragon Ball Saga': Attempts to self destruct Mecha Indus in an attempt to kill Olant, but is kicked away by Olant (using Supreme Energy) and explodes. *Frieza Soldiers: **Zenkai Saga: Several are killed by Olant, most are killed by Bage when the ceiling is knocked on them and a Bage Blaster is fired at them. **Dragon Ball Saga: Defeated by Ciche and Kale and then sent into a cave, which collapses over them by Olant and Bage. **Final Saga: Killed by Eed, Ache, and Aspar. *'Commander Zenkai' **'Zenkai Saga': Tries to kill Olant with a Zengun, but Olant's Raging Supremacy Cannon overtakes it and Zenkai is vaporised. **Hell Saga: After being knocked onto the ground by Olant, is hit by Bage's Bage Drop technique and knocked out. **Dragon Ball Saga: Zenkai Bot Prime's body is vaporised by Olant's Supremacy Cannon, then his head is kicked into the air and blown up by a blast from Olant. *'General Milkus' **'Icer and Milkus Saga': Is vaporised by Olant's Supremacy Cannon after a beam struggle. **Hell Saga: Is punched through the stomach by Barb. *Clabber **Icer and Milkus Saga: Is telekentically grabbed by Icer and then blown up **Hell Saga: Is blown up by a Bage Blaster fired by Bage *Toobi and Cabira **Hell Saga: Are defeated by Bage and knocked out, then shot into a collapsing cave by a combined Kiai from Olant and Bage *Chilled **Hell Saga: Defeated by Olant and knocked out, then shot into a collapsing cave by a combined Kiai from Olant and Bage *Army of Hell **Hell Saga: Bulk of the army is defeated by Olant, they regenerate and follow the Saiyans away, but are attacked and many are destroyed by Bage, Kale, and Ciche. Regenerate, only to be obliterated again when Ciche sends Indus' mech to self-destruct into them. *'Bibidi' **Hell Saga: Is vaporised by a Full Power Energy Sphere that Barb fires at him. *'Garlic Sr.' **Hell Saga: Is obliterated by an O.B.B. Finale after he loses his Majin power. *Whipping **Icer and Milkus Saga: Defeated and knocked out by Bage **Dragon Ball Saga: Stabbed by Ciche using his energy blades *'Gelato' **'Dragon Ball Saga': While trying to hold off Olant and Acress' Union Supremacy Cannon using his Inferno Barrier, his back is sliced open by Ciche, causing him to lose concentraion - collapsing his barrier and causing him to be vaporised by the Union Supremacy Cannon. *'Shadolant' **'Dragon Ball Saga': While in a beam struggle with Olant, Acress teleports Bage and Barb in an their combined Giant Buster/Pressure Nuke cuts through Shadolant's Triple Darkness Cannon, causing him to be overwhelmed and obliterated by Olant's Supremacy Cannon. *'Villi' **Icer and Milkus Saga: Defeated and knocked out by Bage **'Hell Saga': Blasted away by Olant's Kiai, heavily damaging her body. Later dies of the wounds after trying to wish Icer back to life. *Liuetenat Arhat **Final Saga: After being easily beaten around by Eed and Ache, is vaporised by Aspar's Reality Ray. *Snowflake **Final Saga: Is knocked unconscious in one blow by Acress. After waking up and trying to escape is vaporised by Amara's Super Breaker Blast. *'Icer' **'Icer and Milkus Saga': Is hit in the neck by a chop from Golden Super Saiyan 4 Olant, and falls to the surface of Planet Mild, unconscious. **'Final Saga': During a beam struggle against Olant, Icer's Ultimate Nova Cannon is about to overwhelm Olant, until the Saiyan Squad transfer their energy to Olant and his Golden Cannon overwhelms and obliterates Icer. Villains' last words *Indus: **Indus' death: "NO! DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU YOU FILTHY FILTHY MONKIES!" **Mecha Indus' death: "DAMN YOU OLANT. YOU HAVE'NT SEEN THE LAST OF M--" *Zenkai: **Zenkai's death: "No-No-No-No-No-No-NO!" **Zenkai Bot Prime's death: "Power Level?" *Milkus: "MY LORD ICER WILL KILL YOU SAIYAN. I WILL BE AVENGED" *Clabber: "Oh... he must be dead sir... " *Chilled: **Death: (Does not happen in SS) ***In Hell: "No... Not another one" *Bibidi **Death: (Does not happen in SS) ***In Hell: *Cries out* *Garlic **Death: (Does not happen in SS) ***In Hell: "Makyo Fire!" *Whipping: "D-Damn you" *Gelato: "YOU'RE GOOD SAIYAN, BUT IM BETTER" *Shadolant: "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" *Villi: "HA. HAHAHAHA" *Arhat: "You got lucky there but---" *Snowflake: "NO! NO! NO!!!" *Icer: "NOW! YOU WILL ALL DIE BY MY HAND!" Specials *The Jester: After Barb transforms into a Super Saiyan 3, he kills The Jester with a point-blank Super Destructive Wave. *The Behemoth: Attempts to kill Olant with his mouth energy wave, but is countered by Super Saiyan 3 Olant's Supremacy Cannon, once Bage stomps on The Behemoth's eye he loses concentration on the blast and he is vaporised by Olant's attack. *The Mind: Attempts to escape with an energy shield surrounding his body, is hit by Acress' Super Dominance Burster, and is then stopped in place by Ciche's Paralyse Glove, causing him to be overwhelmed by Acress' attack. *The Master: During a beam struggle between The Master's Darkness Overload and Balant's Final Supremacy Wave Cannon, Balant channels his full power into the attack and overwhelms The Master. Category:Villains